Let Us Fly Towards The Sky
is the first opening song of the series. The song was performed by Tano Asami and had its debut in the first episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sky. The song can be found in the Theme Song Single along with its karaoke version. Further more, it can be found in the first Vocal Album as well as in the Vocal Best!!. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Tobu wo hajimeru! Tobu wo hajimeyou! Mugen no sora e! Rettsu furai! Wan! Tsū! Aratana hi, watashi no kokoro ni jōnetsu wo moyasu! Dokidoki! Eien no chikara! Akiramenaide! Taiyō wa kagayaite, mirakiru! Tsudzukete tsudzukeru, jikan wa kagayaite! Moerou! Jōnetsu no hi! Kagayaite, kokoro no kiseki! Yume wo tanoshimi, Amai inochi no jikan Todoku shitte iru yo! Let’s Go! Watashi no ishi no tsuyosa, Saigo no gōru wo todoku nda! Don’ t Stop Me! Let’s Go! Go! Sutēji wa watashi no mono! Kono matsuri no sutā dayo! Watashi no chikara wa hoshi shidai ni agaru! Oto wo kiku! Kokoro no oto! Dokidoki! Akiramenaide! Let’s Go! (Go! Go!) Atsumaru, te wo totte! Watashitachi wa sora ni tenshi! Tobu wo hajimeru! Issho ni ikou! Mugen no sora! Rettsu furai! Hayashite mirakuru! Niji no chikara ni shinjite! Nandemo shitaina! Akiramenaide! Watashitachi wa pawafuru, watashitachi wa majikaru! Watashitachi no kokoro de chikara! Akiramenaide! Let’s go! Go! Go! |-|Japanese= 飛ぶを始める！ 飛ぶを始めよう！無限の空へ！ レッツフライ！ワン！ツー！ 新たな日、私の心に情熱を燃やす！ ドキドキ！永遠の力！諦めないで！ 太陽は輝いて、ミラキル！ 続けて続ける、時間は輝いて！ 燃えろう！情熱の火！ 輝いて、心の奇跡！ 夢を楽しみ、 甘い命の時間 届く知っているよ！ Let’s Go! 私の意志の強さ、 最後のゴールを届くんだ！ Don’t Stop Me! Let’s Go! Go! ステージは私の物！ この祭りのスターだよ！ 私の力は星次第に上がる！ 音を聞く！心の音！ ドキドキ！諦めないで！ Let’s Go! (Go! Go!) 集まる、手をとって！ 私たちは空に天使！ 飛ぶを始める！ 一緒に行こう！無限の空！ レッツフライ！ 生やしてミラクル！ 虹の力に信じて！ 何でもしたいな！ 諦めないで！ 私たちはパワフル、私たちはマジカル！ 私たちの心で力！ 諦めないで！ Let’s go! Go! Go! |-|Translation= Start flying! Let’s start flying! To the endless sky! Let’s fly! One! Two! A new day, the burning passion in my heart! Pounding! Eternal power! Don’t give up! The sun is shining, Miracle! Go on and go on, it’s my time to shine! Burn! Fire of passion! Shine, miracle of the heart! Looking forward to a dream, the sweetest time of life I know I can reach it! Let’s Go! The strength of my will, I reach for the final goal! Don’t stop me! Let’s Go! Go! The stage is all mine! I’m the star of this festival! My powers rise upon the stars! Hear my sound! The sound of my heart! Pounding! I don’t give up! Let’s Go! (Go! Go!) We get together, take my hand! We are angels of the sky! Start flying! Let’s go together! The endless sky! Let’s fly! A growing miracle! I believe in the power of the rainbow! We can do anything we want! Don’t give up! We are powerful, we are magical Our power lies inside our hearts! Don’t give up! Let’s go! Go! Go! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Tobu wo hajimeru! Tobu wo hajimeyou! Mugen no sora e! Rettsu furai! Wan! Tsū! Aratana hi, watashi no kokoro ni jōnetsu wo moyasu! Dokidoki! Eien no chikara! Akiramenaide! Taiyō wa kagayaite, mirakiru! Tsudzukete tsudzukeru, jikan wa kagayaite! Moerou! Jōnetsu no hi! Kagayaite, kokoro no kiseki! Yume wo tanoshimi, Amai inochi no jikan Todoku shitte iru yo! Let’s Go! Watashi no ishi no tsuyosa, Saigo no gōru wo todoku nda! Don’ t Stop Me! Let’s Go! Go! Sutēji wa watashi no mono! Kono matsuri no sutā dayo! Watashi no chikara wa hoshi shidai ni agaru! Oto wo kiku! Kokoro no oto! Dokidoki! Akiramenaide! Let’s Go! (Go! Go!) Atsumaru, te wo totte! Watashitachi wa sora ni tenshi! Tobu wo hajimeru! Issho ni ikou! Mugen no sora! Rettsu furai! Hayashite mirakuru! Niji no chikara ni shinjite! Nandemo shitaina! Akiramenaide! Watashitachi wa pawafuru, watashitachi wa majikaru! Watashitachi no kokoro de chikara! Akiramenaide! Let’s go! Go! Go! Tobe! Watashi no aratana inochi e mugen no michi! Nijiiro chansu Rettsu furai! Wan! Tsū! Jikan wo kawatte watashi mo ne Watashi no kokoro de jōnetsu ga sono mama! Dokidoki! Mirai no yume! Dokidoki! Te o totte! Issho ni, nandemo dekiru! Chīsana hana wo hae yōna Kagayaki hoshi yō ni saku ga hajimeru! Evolution! Go! Go! Akiramenaide! Te wo totte! The six of us stick together! Dokidoki! Ai mo, inochi mo! Watashitachi no tomodachi! Atsumaru, te wo totte! Watashitachi wa sora ni tenshi! Tobu wo hajimeru! Issho ni ikou! Mugen no sora! Rettsu furai! Hayashite mirakuru! Niji no chikara ni shinjite! Nandemo shitaina! Akiramenaide! Watashitachi wa pawafuru, watashitachi wa majikaru! Watashitachi no kokoro de chikara! Akiramenaide! Let’s go! Go! Go! |-|Japanese= 飛ぶを始める！ 飛ぶを始めよう！無限の空へ！ レッツフライ！ワン！ツー！ 新たな日、私の心に情熱を燃やす！ ドキドキ！永遠の力！諦めないで！ 太陽は輝いて、ミラキル！ 続けて続ける、時間は輝いて！ 燃えろう！情熱の火！ 輝いて、心の奇跡！ 夢を楽しみ、 甘い命の時間 届く知っているよ！ Let’s Go! 私の意志の強さ、 最後のゴールを届くんだ！ Don’t Stop Me! Let’s Go! Go! ステージは私の物！ この祭りのスターだよ！ 私の力は星次第に上がる！ 音を聞く！心の音！ ドキドキ！諦めないで！ Let’s Go! (Go! Go!) 集まる、手をとって！ 私たちは空に天使！ 飛ぶを始める！ 一緒に行こう！無限の空！ レッツフライ！ 生やしてミラクル！ 虹の力に信じて！ 何でもしたいな！ 諦めないで！ 私たちはパワフル、私たちはマジカル！ 私たちの心で力！ 諦めないで！ Let’s go! Go! Go! 飛べ！私の新たな命へ無限の道！ 虹色チャンス レッツフライ！ワン！ツー！ 時間を変わって　私もね 私の心で情熱がそのまま！ ドキドキ！未来の夢！ ドキドキ！手をとって！ 一緒に、何でもできる！ 小さな花を生えような 輝き星ように咲くが始める！ Evolution! Go! Go! 諦めないで！ 手をとって！ The six of us stick together! ドキドキ！愛も、命も！ 私たちの友達！ 集まる、手をとって！ 私たちは空に天使！ 飛ぶを始める！ 一緒に行こう！無限の空！ レッツフライ！ 生やしてミラクル！ 虹の力に信じて！ 何でもしたいな！ 諦めないで！ 私たちはパワフル、私たちはマジカル！ 私たちの心で力！ 諦めないで！ Let’s go! Go! Go! |-|Translation= Start flying! Let’s start flying! To the endless sky! Let’s fly! One! Two! A new day, the burning passion in my heart! Pounding! Eternal power! Don’t give up! The sun is shining, Miracle! Go on and go on, it’s my time to shine! Burn! Fire of passion! Shine, miracle of the heart! Looking forward to a dream, the sweetest time of life I know I can reach it! Let’s Go! The strength of my will, I reach for the final goal! Don’t stop me! Let’s Go! Go! The stage is all mine! I’m the star of this festival! My powers rise upon the stars! Hear my sound! The sound of my heart! Pounding! I don’t give up! Let’s Go! (Go! Go!) We get together, take my hand! We are angels of the sky! Start flying! Let’s go together! The endless sky! Let’s fly! A growing miracle! I believe in the power of the rainbow! We can do anything we want! Don’t give up! We are powerful, we are magical Our power lies inside our hearts! Don’t give up! Let’s go! Go! Go! Soar! The endless way to my new life! Rainbow colored opportunity Let’s fly! One! Two! Sky Pretty Cure! The time is changing and so do I The passion in my heart still stays the same! Pounding! The dreams of the future! Pounding! Take my hand! Together, we can do everything! Growing like a little flower! Starting blooming like the brightest star! Evolution! Go! Go! I will not give up! Take my hand! The six of us stick together! Pounding! The love, the life! You are my friends! We get together, take my hand! We are angels of the sky! Start flying! Let’s go together! The endless sky! Let’s fly! A growing miracle! I believe in the power of the rainbow! We can do anything we want! Don’t give up! We are powerful, we are magical Our power lies inside our hearts! Don’t give up! Let’s go! Go! Go! Synopsis First, six stripes in the rainbow colors, red, orange, yellow, green, blue and white come from the top right corner, creating the 魔法少女：スカイの守護み使い logo. Then the logo appears in front of a painted rainbow with the same colors which is drawn on a beautiful blue sky with clouds. Then, the logo together with the sky are blown away like a drawing, which it actually was, showing the bright shining sun. Against the sun, an orange basketball is thrown. It falls down again and is caught by Akabayashi Rubi, who passes it to one of her team mates right away. Then the scene changes, to the MIKAN~PAN, showing Tachibana Amber, who is baking some buns and donuts. She puts the plate down and looks to the side, where some fashion designs are hanging. Then another change to a ranch where Yuuki Ririan is seen with her horse. In the next scene, she is seen riding it. Then, stars fly across the screen, showing the Feather Plaza with Aoba Sapphie who dancing to her music, then runs over to the spring where Amashiro Kiyomi is, grabbing her Guitar. For a short moment, she appears in front of a blue back ground with big, white clefs. As the background disappeared again, she looks down to Kiyomi and smiled. She was then surprised from behind, by Minotori Ema, who is admiring Kiyomi’s drawing. Then, a rainbow colored background appears with a slide show of the six Guardian Angels. The girls flew over the screen from right to left and as the last one was shown, a scene is shown where they are summoning their Heaven Crystals and fight against Katahowas. For that, the enemies appear for a few seconds, fighting against the Guardian Angles. Hollow is fighting with Crimson, Blank is fighting with Saffron, Voide is fighting with Sienna, Time is fighting with Cyan and Break is fighting with Azure. Unlike the villains, Loo is not shown fighting. He is shown standing next to Whitney, while taking each other’s hands. Then, the opening ends with the night sky with about thousand stars and one that shines in the six colors of the Guardian Angles. German Verison The German version of is "Breite deine Flügel aus und flieg los!" (Spread your wings and fly!). References Category:Songs Category:Opening